Forget Me Not
by Cerisee
Summary: Eight. An age when most people think you're too young to comprehend what had just happened, but I understood. I understood that I was never going to see my parents again. I understood that a man named Persona and his accomplice, Reo, had just stabbed the life out of my parents. I understood that my life had been destroyed in less than an hour. I understood everything.


"I don't think they'll wake up anytime soon," a man around his twenties says with a smile lingering on his face. His eyes are an abyss of darkness. I've never seen eyes so…_black_. His shaggy, greasy hair is up to his shoulders, and he's wearing a loose suit. If he wasn't holding a knife covered with blood, I would have thought he was going on a business trip or something.

"Serves them right for not paying their debts," his accomplice replies, laughing. His hair is a dark red, but I couldn't see much of his face because of his sunglasses.

_"Who wears sunglasses at night?"_ I wonder silently, careful not to make any sound. I'm hiding in an empty laundry basket in the closet. My daddy put me in here and stacked clothes on top of my head so that I wouldn't be seen before he went to open the door for the person, or people, that knocked. There was a crack big enough to let me see what was going on, but I regret watching.

"Hey Reo, do you remember if they had a daughter or not?" the first man says, looking around. He opens the cabinets, grabbing anything of value.

I don't think he's going to find much; my family had barely enough money to keep us fed. My daddy was a high school teacher, and my mommy was his student. I loved listening to my daddy tell me their love story. My daddy was 25, and my mommy was 17. Although my mommy was almost 18, their teacher-student relationship was not approved of. My mommy was kicked out of her house, and my daddy lost his job. They wouldn't let anything get in the way of their love, so they eloped to the small town of Nagoya. My mommy discovered she was pregnant a few weeks later, and after a couple of months, I was born! My mommy got a job at a flower shop, and my daddy started working as an elementary school teacher.

"I'm pretty sure they do, Persona. Look at this," the Reo guy says, pointing to a picture of my family on the wall. His comment snaps me out of my reverie, and I jump back into reality. I hear the sirens getting louder as each second ticks by.

"Shit! Reo, we'll find her next time, we have to get out of here now," Persona mumbles, lowering his voice. They take anything they can hold and run out a few minutes before the police burst in.

"Oh crap, I think we're too late!" an officer says looking down at my mommy and daddy's bodies lying in a pool of blood.

"We have to go after them! I think they went this way!" another responds pointing outside.

"No…Don't leave me here…" I desperately try to croak out, but almost nothing comes out.

"Wait! I think I hear something!" the first officer says, opening the closet door. He finds me shivering and crying inside the laundry basket, and carefully lifts me out.

"Shh, it's going to be alright kiddo," he tells me, smoothing out my hair. I don't stop crying and I try crawling to my mommy and daddy. He sees what I'm trying to do, and puts me onto the ground. I franctically rush to my parents, lifting their eyelids to find nothing but emptiness. I try poking them, but they don't move. "No! No! Don't leave me! You can't!" I scream, on the brink of insanity.

"Hey! Calm down!" the officer ushers, trying to stop me from doing anything irrational.

"How old are you?" he asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Eight," I reply between sniffles. Eight. An age when most people think you're too young to comprehend what had just happened, but I understood. I understood that I was never going to see my parents again. I understood that a man named Persona and his friend, Reo, had just stabbed the life out of my mommy and daddy. I understood that my life had been destroyed in less than an hour. I understood everything.

"Hey! We caught him!" the other officer victoriously cries, holding a handcuffed Reo.

"There's another one! Persona! This one's Reo! There's another one!" I cry out.

"She's delusional," Reo says, smirking. "I was the only one here. She's just going crazy."

"I'm going crazy because you two just killed my parents in front of me!" I yell at him furiously.

"It's okay, kiddo. We'll catch the other one too, just calm down" the officer holding me says.

"It's not okay!" I scream. "How is it _okay_, when these two people-I don't even think I could call them people- just _murdered _my only family?!"

The officer sighs. "I think you need some rest. I'll call an ambulance to come right now." In a couple of minutes, one arrives and takes my parents' bodies away.

"Do you have any other family members we could put you with for now?" the officer asks me.

"No," I reply. "My parents are my only family."

"Let's go to the hospital now, okay?" He says gently. I notice the benevolent glint in his deep purple eyes. "I'll bring my niece there to accompany you. She's your age too."

As I walk outside, I look up at the sky. It was a starless night, with nothing but eternal darkness. I get into his car and we go to a house first. I think it should be called a mansion instead of a house. It was probably a hundred times bigger than my home. A girl comes out with the same violet eyes and sits next to me in the backseat. She isn't smiling, but she isn't frowning either. Her hair is cut to a boy's length, but it looks pretty on her. She looks at me and seems to be analyzing me. I look down at myself and see that I have blood on my clothes. Before we leave, a beautiful woman comes rushing out of the house with a jacket in her hand. "Wait! Hotaru! Put on a jacket, it's freezing outside! You don't want to catch a cold now, do you?"

I faintly smile at her, remembering my own mommy. I look outside the window, only to see that it's started to rain outside. _"Even the sky's crying for my mommy and daddy…"_

"Hello?" the officer, or Hotaru's uncle, asks, waving his hand in front of my face. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Hotaru?"

"Mikan Yukihira," I say to her, faking a smile. "It's nice to meet you." I return to watching the raindrops race down the car window.

* * *

Hi!

PFMN is back and better than ever! Haha, please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes I might have made. Actually, point them out please! I really hope to become a better writer, so don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism, suggestions, and any ideas you might have!

Hope you liked it so far!

With lots of love,

PFMN :)


End file.
